<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Wait by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920560">I Can't Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A established relationship fic with a hint of the festive season, a dose of painkillers, and a heat wrap!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p><p>
  <i> Any similarity between Tommy’s situation and mine are purely coincidental 😩</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Barbara.”</p><p>I shook my head, “what on earth are you apologising for?”</p><p>“Because I’m laying here, and you’re having to run around organising everything for Christmas.  I should be helping you, and instead I’m…” He gestured around him.</p><p>“Your sciatic nerve is trapped, and you can’t move without screaming in pain.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But nothing.  I am happy to take care of things and take care of you.”</p><p>“This couldn’t have happened at a worst time.”</p><p>“I’ve always told you housework is a dangerous pastime, but would you listen to me???”</p><p>“I was loading the washing machine Barbara.”</p><p>“Exactly, just think what might have happened if you were hoovering or dusting.  I could be visiting you in hospital.  Now, I’ve got to go and collect your mother’s Christmas gift, is there anything you need before I go?”</p><p>“Can I have a kiss?”</p><p>I leant over him, pressing my lips softly to his for the briefest of moments.</p><p>“Something to tide you over until I get back.”</p><p>“I’m not capable of anything else.”</p><p>“But you will be… if you follow your doctor’s instructions.  And mine.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>